Jett
Personality Jett has a dark personality. He is defantly not the boy you would want to meet in a dark ally when he is mad. He is mean and a boy with alot secrets. He is a big bully but just because he is mean most of the time those not meen that he can't be friendly and a angle (I can). He is protective of his twin sister and all his family and friends. Jett is loyal, courages and smart (I grew up around Thoth). But most of all he is a great person to have as a friend. History Jett has a tricky history and unlike most demigods, he grew up around the gods. So here goes nothing on making this simple. Celene was born on the 1st of Janury to Apophis and Alene Brich, two minutes before Jett. Alene died at Jett's birth and Apophis not knowing how to raise two babies and he had to go back to the Duat left Celene and Jett at Thoth's Pyramid. With a note saying that the two were demigods but nothing on who thier godly or mortal parent was. Thoth want going outside because he heard something, he went and saw the two, shoked that they were outside took them in and choice to raise them the best he could. The twins loved it at Thoth's Pyramid and always loved thier class about Egyption history and mytholigy and about the gods and thier good and bad sides, like when Thoth was bored he become a mad scinetist. The twins always got one lesson 'If a god or goddess is power hungry and asked you for something it's best to say no and run like the wind'. But the twins would normaly ask for a fight. One night when they were 19, Celene couldn't get to sleep and went to see Thoth who was having a chat to Set or was it an argument? Anyways, Set felt a strong scent of Chaos but it was beared deep within the person, very deep. Set asked Thoth if anyone else was here. He told him that two kids were, but asleep, Set pointed to Celene who was standing away but insight. Set wispered something to Thoth who looked scard but told Celene to pack her stuff and get Jett and tell him to do the same thing. Celene did and with Jett went with Thoth to the Palce of the gods and Set did some reckless driving in a red car, causing a big amount of Choas on the road. When they got there, the twins felt like they should hide but they knew that was insane, if the gods wanted to kill them Thoth or Set would have done it by now, or did Set try with that car idea, anyways Thoth told them to hide but as it always is they refuced. Set told then if they were smart they would hide or if they wish could battle Horus and stay out here. Both the twins agreed to hide much to Jett's rule of life, which is 'fight never hide' unlike his sister who is clearly more mature (Yeah right) and smarter (Sure, who wrote this). Who told him that if they beat Horus and it was already a big if, they would also have th defeat Isis which would be impossible (I could have done it). About 10 gods said they could feel Apophis precence hiding. After about two hours the twins swore they felt diffrent and that the room was full of Chaos. Not being able to stay where they were, they did some eavsdroping but Isis sore them and told them to came, Celene did but Jett had his doubt but she just draged him (Yeah make her seem mature). Isis asked who thier parents were but they didn't know but they told Isis something was wrong the room is full of Chaos. Isis asked Set and he told her it was true. She told the twins to stay here and help. Apophis came to pay a vist about two minutes later (Of coures) wanting the twins. Celene and Jett wanted to fight but commen scence told them to hide and wait (Celene was attacking crazy there). After ten minutes most of the gods were out of power, the twins went out and asked him why he wanted them. Thoth told them to stay hiding but they weren't listning they needed awnsers. Apophis told them who thier parents were and where they should be. When luckly a two nineteen and one ten year olds came who all had pure hate in thier eyes. One of the girls Jessica asked him where her sisters were. The youngest who was Alyssa ran to Pakhet quickly whiel the other two shot arrows. Later tjesu heru came scaring the two girls (Me and Celene were calm, we like snakes). Jessica told the other girl who was Alexes to find out the orders from Pakhet. The twins shooked and scared (That was Celene I was only shocked) went to find if anyone else was okay when Alexes saw them and told them to take cover or fight. The twins liked that idea but just got a idea. They both yeiled to stop, Jessica and Apophis clearly wanted to kill each other badly but the twins remembered thier first lesson 'A battle is like Chaos and that makes Chaos gods much stronger'. The twins had to leave the battle but Celene did something crazy (Aggred and she can never scare me like that again) she summened Ma'at which nearly killed her but it send Apophis away. She passed out from pure exhaushton. When she woke up she was in a hospitel sort of room. She hated the hospitels (Thats for sure) a lot but people were muttering something. Jett was next to her and when he saw she was awake he told her to never scare him like that again. The ten year old girl Allysa was there as well, with Jessica and Alexes and there were new faces who had alot of hate in thier eyes but they introduced them selfs as Sylvia and Thalia children of Ra (Who look like they wanted to kill us). Powers By Birth Offensive #Children of Apophis have the ability to conjure an inanimate object out of pure shadows; however, only one can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Apophis have the ability to cause a group of people to become irrational and fight amongst themselves for no reason for a short time. #Children of Apophis have the ability to call upon a focused Chaos storm which will couse a small area going in chaos anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the chaos, the longer they stand in the affected area, the worse the effects. The area cannot be any more than two to three times the size of the user. Defensive #Children of Apophis can create a short lived “storm of strife” which causes everything within it to change, warp, or break. The effects are random, but typically powerful and can stretch over a wide area depending upon the amount of energy put into it; the larger the field, the more energy it drains.. #Children of Apophis can confince someone to protect them (or do anything else like; aid them, fight for them, fall for them) #Children of Apophis can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Apophis are innately stronger and faster in times of battle or any other kind of chaos. #Children of Apophis have innately proficient in combat, and have hold a higher state of physical prowess Supplementary #Children of Apophis have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. #Children of Apophis have the ability to force a state of confusion upon another person for a limited time, allowing the child to attack freely. #Children of Apophis can perpetuate an aura of discord which breaks the minds of everyone nearby, making them go into an enraged state and attack anyone nearby. #Children of Apophis can call upon snakes to help and aid them Counsellor and Leiutenant Only #In rare cases, children of Apophis have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state of pure shadows and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch has their vision stripped away is flung into a state of intense terror and paranoia; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits #Children of Apophis are cunning, and intelligent #Children of Apophis are very convinsing #Children of Apophis injoy it when thier is Chaos around #Children of Apophis can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. By being raised by Thoth Offensive #Children of Thoth have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. #Children of Thoth have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure lunar energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Defensive #Children of Thoth, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Thoth dearly. #Children of Thoth are able to create shield out of Lunar energy #Children of Thoth the ability to force a false state of peace upon someone, making them blind to any attack for a very short time. Passive #Children of Thoth are innately proficient in both the strategy of and participation in combat. #Children of Thoth can mentally imprint marks onto surfaces without the need of scribing tools. #Children of Thoth can watches the clear night sky their mind psychically calculates the starry array, or use astrological celestial bodies to be able to interpret or predict the future events. Supplementary #Children of Thoth are stronger in the moonlight. ' ' #Children of Thoth have the ability to slightly calm the minds of everyone near them, no matter what side they are on. #Children of Thoth use some healing spells to heal most type wounds, and illness, with the exception of the fatal wound, or the side effect that were caused by an illness. (yes he is associated with magic since he did created it) Counsellor and Lieutenant Only #In rare cases, children of Thoth have the ability to alter the moods of a large group of those around them and even have telepathic powers. Trait #Children of Thoth are very intelligent, wise and clever. #Children of Thoth are known to speak many languages #Children of Thoth are able to give convincing counsel, whether it be good or bad. Proficy A proficy from Daria when I was giving Sadie a tour of Camp You can try to protect the one you love. But when she leaves you will rise above. Another girl will couse all this. Since she tricked you into giving her a kiss. But later the original shall have won. And in the end the two shall be one. Anthom Relationships Category:Male Category:Lieutenant Counciler Category:Important People Category:Rockgirl3 Category:Children of Apophis Category:Demigod Category:Characters